


Three's Company

by Salazar101



Category: Prototype (Video Game)
Genre: Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-01
Updated: 2012-03-01
Packaged: 2017-10-31 22:46:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/349173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salazar101/pseuds/Salazar101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just having some fun</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three's Company

Dana was wary when she heard the knock on the door. Alex never knocked, he always just walked right in, and this was supposed to be a safe house so who else could know about it but her brother? Or, well, what used to be her brother. It was still a little confusing for her. She didn't want to open the door and bit her lip as the person on the other side knocked again. If someone was coming to kill or kidnap her, why would they knock? Why not just burst down the door?

So against her better judgment Dana found herself reaching for the doorknob. She turned it slowly, wondering if she should just quickly throw the latch and climb out the back window and escape while she still had time. It was so _boring_ here though, and if this person wasn't hostile...well...she could use company OTHER than growling snarling Alex. She took a deep breath and pulled open the door.

"Captain Robert Cross?!"

She didn't know him personally, but she'd come across articles and pictures frequently during her research for Alex. Not to mention Alex never shut up about him, constantly raging about how the Blackwatch Captain was always getting in his way. She went to slam the door in his face but a big black boot stuck out and wedged open the door, "Not so fast, Dana," he said.

"Back off!" snarled Dana, whirling around and running across the room to grab a heavy hunting rifle under the bed and point it right at his head, "I don't know what you're doing here but you can get the fuck out!"

Cross, instead of looking frightened at having a big gun in his face, merely grinned and held up his hands, "Feisty...put down the gun, Dana, I'm not here to hurt you...do you see any weapons?"

She didn't. He was still wearing his Blackwatch uniform, but she didn't see a single gun or knife on his person. Didn't mean they weren't there. She lowered the gun to point at the floor but didn't remove her finger from the trigger, "If you aren't here to hurt me, why are you here?"

He gently shut the door behind him and took a few steps forward, hands folding slowly behind his back, "I'm on your side now, yours and Zeus'...so maybe...we can talk and you can put away that gun?"

He was so much larger in life than he was in those pictures on the internet. Dana had to admit he was...quite handsome...she mentally shook her head and adjusted the rifle in her arms, "How do I know you're telling the truth?" she asked.

"I've already made contact with Alex," said Cross smoothly, "Who do you think gave him that insider information about the pumps?"

Dana remembered Alex talking about that...about the mysterious new insider who contacted him on a cellphone in the city, "That's you...? Really?"

"It is," said Cross smoothly, "Since I'm getting to know Alex...and all his charms...I thought I should see the other half of the Mercer team. No offense to your brother but it's obvious he isn't the entire brain behind the operation."

Dana couldn't stop the grin, clicking the safety on without thinking about it, "He's always been like that," she said, setting the gun down, "Loud, rash, angry...though...maybe not _quite_ so angry as now..." she trailed off, staring down at the bed, "I miss my old brother...I know he's not...but it's hard to think of him any other way..."

"I understand," said Cross.

Fuck he was right behind her, when had he moved? She hadn't even noticed he had been so quiet... one of his hands brush the short hair at the nape of her neck and she bit her lip, pulling away slightly, "What are you...?"

"I apologize..." he didn't sound sorry at all, taking a few steps forward so he was still just as close to Dana, "You're such a beautiful woman...and in this time of war...well...it's been a little while..."

Dana was still worrying her bottom lip, back of her knees pressed against the bed and Cross looming over her. It'd been...a little while for her too. She had _needs_ and since getting pulled into helping Alex she hadn't even left the safe house. She'd taken a few short times to masturbate (hoping to every god known to man that Alex didn't choose at that very moment to come sauntering in) but it wasn't the same. Staring up at Cross she contemplated her choices. Dana got the feeling that if she was adamant about him going away, he would. If she accepted his obvious advances they could have a quick fuck before Alex got back and both of them would be better for it.

Dana's body made the decision before her mind did, hand reaching forward to grab one of the belts at his chest and tug him down on top of her on the bed, "You better be good in bed, I don't want to waste this time on a bad lay," she growled into was she was proud to see was a slightly startled face.

Cross recovered quickly, a smirk sliding onto his face as he stared down at her, "Dana, this will be anything but a waste of time."

The big man took immediate control, pulling her into a rough tongue-filled kiss as his hands slipped up her shirt to cup her breasts, squeezing slightly and making her moan into his mouth. She couldn't remember the last man that had made her this hot this fast...or if there even had been such a man. The Captain's mouth parted from hers to lick and bite lightly at her neck, she was sure he was leaving marks Alex might ask about yet she didn't even care.

Her hands roamed over his broad muscled back, pulling him closer as she brought up one leg to rub between his legs. She was rewarded with a growl against her neck and quick bite before he pulled back and ripped off her shirt so he could run his mouth over her newly exposed breasts, "A-ahhh, Cross!" she moaned and arched under him, hands clenching in his hair.

"Call me Robert," he muttered against her skin.

"Robert..." she breathed out, "We don't have time for a lot of foreplay...Alex could...uhn..."

"I'm sure it'll be fine..." said Robert, hands hooking in her pants and sliding them off her legs.

"Fine," panted Dana, lifting up her hips to make it easier for him, "Then let me be honest, I just want a good fuck right now."

The look Robert gave her made Dana feel like someone had just set her insides on fire, "It's obvious you're Alex's sister...I like a woman who knows what she wants."  
Dana grinned at him and set on the task of removing his clothing. This tryst had her remembering her college days when during a party she could end up in someone's bathroom for a quick screw in the shower, they'd be in and 20 minutes later they'd be done, never to see each other again. Back in those days her brother had kept his head down about that kind of thing, refusing to believe his sister would do that. For the best, Alex had always been a bit violent and she didn't want him going after any of her partners.

Yet here was a man who could take care of himself, this was no fumbling college student but a man, a powerful man. Dana removed his shirt and tossed it aside to run her hands over his muscled torso, "Ooooh," she said, reaching up and pinching his nipples.

Cross grunted and sat back, sliding off the bed, "You're something else..." he said, mostly to himself, as he started to undo his pants.

Dana sat up on her elbows to watch him hungrily, "Hurry it up," she said.

That just made him laugh. He slipped his pants off and stood before her naked, his prick already standing at attention. Cross crawled back over her on the bed and leaned down for a kiss, she grabbed the back of his head and pulled him down, forcing her tongue into his mouth. He made a sound somewhere between surprise and pleasure, opening his mouth to her tongue and letting his own slip out and fight with hers.

Dana pushed him back so she could take in a breath, she was so wet...she wanted his big cock inside her now. She sat up on one arm, the other one giving Cross's shoulder a harsh push at the same time one of her legs hooked over his hip and she rolled him onto his back, straddling his hips with her hands on his chest, "Oof! A-ah, D-Dana..."

She grinned silently at him as one hand slid down his chest to grab his cock, stroking it as she adjusted her hips above him, "Most men can't give me exactly what I want," she said softly, slowly lowering herself down on his leaking dick, "So I've learned to take it."

"Holy fuck...!" panted Cross, hands moving up to grip her hips tightly.

Dana threw back her head and moaned when she finally settled all the way on him, his girth stretched her so nicely and his length filled her all the way, she'd have to savor this. The muscles in her legs flexed as she picked herself up and rolled back down on top of him, angling her hips just right so she could get as much of that sweet cock as possible. Cross's eyes were shut, his jaw clenched tightly on the moans that leaked out past his teeth, "Come on Captain, I want to hear you..." she breathed, one hand spreading over his muscled chest to help support herself.

"Ahhh fucking hell!" Cross yelled and jerked his hips under her, making her release a yell of her own, "You like it rough, Dana?"

"Yes!"

So their rhythm was fast and hard, just the way they both liked it. Dana would grind down on him the moment he thrust upward, causing them to both let out vulgar noises of pleasure amidst the already arousing sound of wet flesh slapping against flesh, "Ah shit...ah yeah...uh...like that...oh fuck..." Cross's moans and pants were music to her ears.  
Dana had her eyes closed and so she didn't even see when Alex opened the door and paused under the frame, but she did hear his, "What the fuck?"

Dana gasped, her hips losing their rhythm, she would have jumped away from Cross but his strong hands held her in place. Cross himself only blinked and tilted his head back to look at Alex upside down, "Mercer, funny running into you here," there was a nasty sneer on his face.

Alex didn't say anything, shutting the door with one foot as he stepped towards the bed, he looked down at Cross and then up at Dana, who was at a complete loss for words. Then he gave the world's slimiest smile and circled around until he was behind her, "Alex, what are you-AH!"

She looked over her shoulder to see a long wriggling tentacle disappear in her ass, stretching her out, "Shhh, Dana," whispered Alex, "Is it so wrong to want to join in on the fun?"

Dana opened her mouth to say something, she wasn't sure what, but Cross started to move his hips up again and all that came out was a moan. She bounced on him again, this time just letting the large man control her pace, she was too distracted by what Alex was doing to concentrate on fucking Cross. The tentacle seemed to grow inside her, obviously getting her ready for something else...

Alex's hands ran over her naked back as he prepared her, his icy blue eyes hidden by the brown hood. Dana couldn't help being incredibly aroused...she'd always had a fantasy about being taken by two hot men, what did it matter that one of those men was...used to be...her brother? He wasn't anymore, not really anyway. The whole time Alex worked on her Cross was still driving up into her, though his pace was more subdued now. Finally the slick tentacle slipped out of her and Dana looked back again to see Alex pulling out his long cock and pressing it against her entrance.

Cross stopped his movements and held Dana still as Alex pushed into her with a long low groan, "Oh fuck...!" Dana threw her head back and yelled, she'd never been so...so...so full before...she could feel both their cocks pulsing inside her and it was driving her mad, "Move! Please!"

Alex and Cross started slow, one pulling out as one pushed in, but as they got the timing down they started to speed up, their panting filling her ears mingling with her cries of pleasure. She felt something sliding around her back and then down around her hips, it was more of those fucking tentacles. One of them pushed down lower to tease her clit as two more curled up her stomach to her breasts, squeezing and flicking the nipples.

She was practically screaming now, sweat dripping from her forehead to patter down on Cross's chest. Dana had no idea she could feel this much at once, like there was a raging fire in her veins, it hurt so good. She heard a ringing in her ears as her orgasm rushed towards her, there was no way she could last like this.

Dana gasped as Alex leaned forward until his clothed chest was pressed against her back and his head was leaning over her shoulder, then Cross sat up and sandwiched her between their two hot bodies. She gaped as the two men kissed roughly, teeth clacking and tongues fucking their mouths. Dana moaned as she watched the two of them go at it, growls and snarls coming from their clashing mouths, making her shudder between them.

The two of them pulled back shortly and another tentacle slipped down and inside her with Cross's thrusting dick. That was all it took to push her over the edge. She screamed, nails biting into the skin beneath her fingers as she came so hard her vision went white and she collapsed onto Cross's chest. The two men groaned as she convulsed around them, milking Cross of his orgasm first. She felt his hot semen inside her, splashing against her walls and dripping out around him. Alex leaned down again, his tentacles retreating from her body and back into his as he bit into her shoulder to muffle his moan as he came in her ass.

The three of them were still for a few moments, catching their breath. Alex moved first, pulling out with a small grunt and tucking himself back into his jeans. Next Cross helped Dana up off of him and lay her down on the bed. She didn't want to move, she felt like her body was jelly. She watched Cross get up and get dressed, vision a little foggy from exhaustion. He shared a look with Alex and then looked down at her, "It was nice to meet you, Dana," he said with a smirk.

"P-Pleasure was all mine," she panted.

"Go to sleep, Dana," said Alex roughly, hands in his pockets, "I'll come back for the information later...I'll show Cross out..."

"T-Tell him he's welcome back any...any time..." she couldn't even keep her eyes open anymore. She was out before she even heard the door open and shut.

~

"That was not the reaction I was looking for," growled Cross as he and Alex stood just outside the safe house.

"Hoping I would be furious?" inquired Alex with a mean grin on his face.

"Yes, fuck you," snapped Cross, cracking his neck, "...You've got quite a sister," he added.

"Yeah...she's pretty great."

"She said I could come back anytime."

"Who am I to say no...just tell me when you're coming over next time so I don't have to miss the opening act."

The two men shared and glance and broke out into laughter.


End file.
